Une soirée élégante
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: After Crowley insisted many times on him going out to have, Aziraphale finally assists to a masquerade ball, where he meets an sweet human who could probably steal his heart. Fluff. Drabble.


So… Yeah. Here is the first activity for the Ineffable Week event being organized on Tumblr~

The theme of this drabble is "Dance" and I hope you all like it 3

**Disclaimer**: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

* * *

It was an afternoon in 1816, in a quiet and wealthy neighborhood in England, where Crowley lived… for now. The redhead finished serving tea. Usually, it was not he who prepared it, but hey, the angel looked too lost in himself that he had to get up to turn it off and serve it in small, elegant porcelain cups.

\- Oh, I never thought that an advice of yours would be so passionate. - Auch, the first thrust. Honestly, the angel couldn't stop being cruel, unintentionally, of course, with the poor demon.

\- Yes, yes, you're welcome. - He handed him the cup and sat down heavily in the opposite chair. - Are you finally going to tell me about your exciting night, or will you keep chattering?

Aziraphale laughed and raised his shoulders. Crowley just rolled his eyes, trying to be patient.

\- Well ... I know I told you I wouldn't go many times, but in the end, I followed your advice and heeded that invitation ...

_Not many people invite me to this kind of events. I have heard that there are ladies and gentlemen that are already engaged, who go there to commit adultery, that's why I resisted these masquerades so much, full of filtration ..._

The carriage was approaching the hall. Aziraphale was holding her clothes with some difficulty and nerves. Maybe she should tell the driver that she preferred to go home ... but it would be strange, already being too close. And supposedly she had decided to do this to entertain herself, to browse.

Crowley had said that humans change rapidly, if she did not experience it once, she would never know it ... That and that she could also lead a human back on the right track, if one approached her with an intention to sin.

_I followed your advice and introduced myself with the body of a lady. I'm not quite a fan of the huge skirts, but well, it actually looked great, so I was comfortable._

She went down once the horses had stopped completely. Two pages helped her offering their hands and she adjusted her mask once they indicated she could enter. She had no idea if she had chosen the right outfit ...

She entered the room and a couple of eyes turned to her. She got nervous, maybe she did choose the wrong dress. The fabric of a light beige, almost white, was on her pompous sleeves and on some ornaments of her skirt. The blue highlighted her torso, just like the skirt, a tone so soft that it looked like the color of the sky on a good clear day. The mask also sought to be demure, of the same light tones, and few details. Enough to hide his identity, but not his blue eyes.

As people stared, she thought that maybe her outfit was too simple for the occasion. Other women brought beautiful red dresses, or in brown cinnamon tones ... Some even in black with gold. The room full of so much extravagance ... Was beautiful.

_At first, I didn't know what to do or say. I seriously considered escaping with a miracle. I tried to have a good time pacing around, and when I didn't know where else to go, I ended up eating alone at the dessert table. You should have seen me. God._

The little lady put another snack in her mouth. Actually, they weren't that good. She had tried much more delicious things in France. She loved England, but they didn't have as great gastronomy as other places she had visited as an angel. She watched the crowd, watching them talk and dance ... When one of them turned to see her, she simply looked away. She did not understand herself. She wanted to socialize and feel part of that party, but at the same time, she didn't think she could fit in, and avoided them.

Maybe she should just leave.

_But…_

– That's a beautiful dress to not be in the center of the salon. - A thick voice caught the lady's attention. She turned her head, hoping he didn't talk to her, but he did. There was a man who was smiling very elegantly. With a black mask that had an ombé until the point that reached red from the sides, it concealed a mysterious and dark look that she could not decipher.

He was such an enigmatic man. Dressed in red, so elegant ...

The man approached, fixing his eyes on the snacks. He took a fairly small one and tried half of it. The Angel carefully observed his clothes. It seemed odd that it was somewhat outdated to the time. She wasn't good with fashion, but she was sure it was an outfit that was used a couple of decades ago. But, the red, in that dynamic body, both shirt and jacket, the black pants. It had a lot of white buttons and noticing that she didn't take his eyes off him, he finished his snack while Azira strayed her blue eyes away, in a very unnatural way.

– Why aren't you dancing?

– Me? Ahm… No, no. I am not very good at dancing.

\- Who decided that?

\- My null knowledge of music. For example. -

_You know well that angels don't' dance. So, I got a little nervous with his insistence._

That brown-haired gentleman raised his shoulders, walking to his side and watching the crowd together.

\- If you haven't come to dance, are you going to flirt?

\- Oh God no. Of course not. - She was somewhat scandalized, which made the man laugh.

\- Well, those are the only two things I can think of for someone to come here.

\- Seriously? Which of those you came for? -

\- ... Touché. - He answered putting both arms behind him, sighing. - I guess I was bored. I wanted to try and get lucky seeing if I could find some joy for one night.

Aziraphale felt compelled to answer that almost-lament. - I wasn't bored, it's just ... I was curious.

\- It's similar. Isn't it? - He sighed. - Although I think we're the only ones here like that ... - The lady nodded, tightening her dress again.

\- I think ... It was a bad idea to come. - She no longer felt comfortable. Less with this stranger reminding her that she didn't really fit. - I should go home.

\- … Do not say that. - He extended his hand. - You can dance with me. If you want, that's it.

\- What? - She denied quickly, nervously, trying not to look rude. - I'll end up stepping on you, I already told you that I don't know how to dance.

Posing his hand on the side of his face, he pretended to whisper, as if someone paid attention to them. - In that case, I will take care of dodging your steps as long as you feel safe.

Aziraphale watched him, surprised by his chivalry but ... also flattered. - Just a dance?

\- Just a dance. You can leave after trying.

_That gentleman's smile ... I don't know. I felt so confident, so calm by his side. I agreed to dance with him. Oh God, it was a disaster ... I swear I tried to follow his instructions, but sooner or later I ended up stepping on him. But he ... He laughed ... And he kept teaching me ..._

\- It's three steps! - He laughed, as he took her waist firmly. Aziraphale squeezed the fabric of his shoulder.

\- I-I'm trying. I am already understanding a little. - She complained, with her blue eyes attentive to their feet. Only from time to time, she looked up and found the tender smile of her companion.

_We were supposed to dance a song, but I think half of the guests left before we stopped. He made me feel that time went by so fast ..._

\- Enough, enough. - The lady laughed, seeing him spinning, giving examples of her own dance.

\- That's how you look!

\- All right! I give up! - She covered her lips and turned. She was agitated from so many spins. Her shoes even tightened her feet. She couldn't imagine how much her companion's heels did it too. However, she felt happy, cheerful. It had been a wonderful night. - I don't know how to dance, but this has been ... Very amusing!

\- Has been? You must go now? - The man took her by the waist again and followed a calmed rhythm, one of only two paces that Aziraphale managed to dominate. - The night is still long ...

\- It's true, it's true. But I'm tired and it has been a lot of fun for a day. - Nor did she want to stay until the end and that this gentleman misunderstood things. Although, all this was so amusing, she was sure that on the contrary ... He understood.

\- Is there anything I can do to convince you?

She denied. - But I don't know ... We could try again, another time. - Her smile became softer, and despite the mask, she hoped that in his eyes he could tell how flirtatious she was.

\- That sounds good ... - The gentleman approached her face, with a smile that responded to the same intentions.

They stayed that way, staring at each other ... until Aziraphale herself sealed their lips in a kiss. It didn't last long, it was a few seconds ... But it was wonderful ...

_A human had never kissed me. No one had ever kissed me ... It was ... much better than I imagined. What a small and sweet act ..._

\- I think ... I must go now. - She whispered, faces still close.

\- But ... When ... - The gentleman wanted to keep her, but not knowing how to do it, he let her go. She smiled, kind, but determinant with her decision. Surrendering now, he offered his arm to accompany her to the entrance of the place.

\- If fate wants it ... There will be a when, you'll see. - Discreetly, she snapped her fingers to conjure the miracle of a car approaching for her. Obviously only borrowed.

\- But I don't know your face ... - He helped her up, and she still peeked through the door.

\- ... I know you'll find me ... - She held tightly on the wood of the carriage leaning to kiss his cheek. The masks collided with that movement. - See you soon…

\- It was a wonderful night ... - His cheeks were pink, he pressed them gently, still dreaming about the beautiful memory. Crowley rolled his eyes, playing with his cup of tea.

\- Yes, yes, wonderful. - He drank what was left and decided to serve himself more. Anyway, Aziraphale hadn't even tried a bit of it. - But that guy was right.

\- Mm? What are you talking about? -

\- Well, you don't know his face, and he doesn't know yours. How will you find him?

\- Oh no. He is going to find me. - He said it so naturally, that the devil had to raise an inquiring eyebrow.

\- You sound so sure ... Although I don't understand. - He slightly lowered his glasses, as if with his yellow eyes he could judge him better. - Isn't it forbidden to fall in love with a human?

\- Come on, Crowley. When I kissed him, I knew that all that worried me was nonsense. - There it was again, that soft smile. - Love is love, no matter where it comes from. Or who does it come from.

The angel raised his cup near his face, turning his somewhat mischievous smile, watching him directly in the eyes. He was challenging him.

\- It's just a matter of you taking the first step, dear.

Crowley's face became a tangle of nerves.

Oh, of course it did.

**Aziraphale knew perfectly who was under the mask.**

* * *

I don't know how of them is dumber. Crow, for faking jealously, or Zira, for fakinf that he doesn't since the beginning~

Being sincere, I originally planed to write something with jealous Crowley, but then I saw David Tennat on the Casanova's mini-series, and well~ They belong together, come on~

I hope you all have like it, and I hope to see you on the rest of the activities 3

Love you!

Ivy~


End file.
